meghantrainorfandomcom-20200214-history
Thank You (Album)
Thank You is the fifth studio album and the second major label studio album by Meghan Trainor. The album was released exclusively on Apple Music on May 6, 2016, and was released for digital download and physical purchase on May 13, 2016, through Epic Records, with Trainor embarking on The Untouchable Tour, in support of the album, starting in July 2016. So far, the album has produced three singles - "NO", "Me Too" and "Better" featuring Yo Gotti. Background and recording In 2015, Trainor announced that the album would be released sometime in 2016, and confirmed some musical collaborations with various artists and producers, one of them being with the Virgin Islands duo Rock City. Discussing her influences for the record, Trainor explained "I wanted to go big, I wanted to get all my influences in there and show everything from my caribbean side to my love for Bruno Mars and Aretha Franklin and even some Elvis vibes, anyone I grew up listening to." “It’s definitely a Meghan Trainor album, but it’s a more grown up, matured, intense Meghan Trainor,” she said in an interview with Lost Angeles Times. In a January 2016 interview with Forbes, Trainor confirmed that her first single from Thank You would be picked during the month. The album was made available for pre-order on March 4, on the same day the lead single "No" was released. The song caused the direction of the album to change, as Trainor and producer Ricky Reed started experimenting with new musical styles and produced six more tracks, replacing most of the original tracklist. Singles The lead single from the album, titled "NO", was released on March 4, 2016. It is a retro-pop song that contains heavy saxophone and electronic elements. Lyrically, the song discusses themes of female independence. It debuted and peaked at number 11 on the US Billboard Hot 100. It reached number 39 in its fourth week on the chart. "Me Too" was released as the second single from the album. After the huge success achieved with the singles NO and Me Too, she has picked up Yo Gotti-assisted anthem Better as the official third single from the project. Promotional singles "Watch Me Do" was released as a promotional single on March 25, 2016. It is an upbeat, brass-heavy track where Trainor references a number of rap songs, containing "90s hip hop throwback vibes" according to MTV News. "I Love Me" was released as a promotional single on April 15, 2016. MTV News noted the song "points out the importance of sticking up for yourself even when no one else will". "Better", featuring Yo Gotti, was released on April 22, 2016 as a promotional single before becoming the third single from the album. "Mom", featuring Trainor's mother, Kelli, was released on April 29, 2016. Critical reception Thank You received a Metacritic score of 60/100, indicating "mixed or average" reviews. Chuck Campbell, reviewing the album for Knoxville News Sentinel, says, "Trouble is, she still hasn't arrived to 2016...Of course this wouldn't be the first time a 22-year-old hasn't yet figured out just who she is. So maybe her third release will give a clearer picture." Glenn Gamboa, the reviewer for Newsday, writes, "'Thank You' shows how Trainor has become one of pop’s most skilled young stars at crafting songs for her image, but there is still room to grow." Track listing ;Notes * "Woman Up" is a cover of the Woman Up song of the same name by Ashley Roberts, with different lyrics. Outtakes Italic typing indicates that the song is partially leaked. Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked. * Ain't Your Mama * Curves * Lead Me On * Love Your Life * Only Us Girls * Peace Sign * Remind Myself * Stole My Sleep * Wave * You Gotta Not Release history Cover Album Meghan-Trainor-Thank-You-Standard-Edition.jpg| "Thank You" Standard Edition Thank You Album Cover.jpg| "Thank You" Deluxe Edition Target Edition of Thank You.png| "Thank You" Target Exclusive Edition References |} Category:Albums Category:Discography Category:Thank You